


The devil's bride

by PancakeMiku



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Some nswf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeMiku/pseuds/PancakeMiku
Summary: "I have committed so many sins...and you will be the next sin."Welcome to Vesuvia, oh poor girl.You will find yourself in the hands of those who have tried to become one with Arcana, I hope you make good choices,be careful.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

“Where am I?"  
“Who am I?” 

The first questions that were in my mind,I remember nothing of what happend before,i only remember a big burst and slowly my bones,were torn apart,my friends were crying,we were all in tears,there were a lot of screams.  
But i don't remember who i am...i only remember i had a bad incident. 

"Am I in heaven?  
"I'm in hell?mom... if I have to be in hell,forgive me,mom. "

"She's waking up,she is still very weak, "said a gentle voice, and a masculine voice answered," Pasha...but where did you find her?"the gentle voice responded: "Ilya,I will have repeated you at least twice,I was walking in the woods and I found it on the floor,unconscious."  
I gently opened my eyes,and found myself in front, a girl and a young man, they were very much alike.  
"Thank heaven,you woke up..." said the girl and the young man asked me, "How do you feel?"  
I said:"not too well...but...where are we?" The young man with red hair answered me and said: "We are in Vesuvia,it is normal that you aren't feeling well,you have to rest and I say it as a doctor."  
For a few seconds I ignored the two and I thought back to the questions I asked myself a few hours ago,plus a new question. 

"Where am I?"  
"Who are they?"  
"Is he really a doctor?I don't know, Rick, it looks fake to me. "

First of all, I'm not in England,much less in a foreign country,according to me I still haven't understood who I am...I must understand it now.  
Third point, the most important, if that one is a doctor,then i am in heaven he is too handsome for being a doctor and he is too handsome to be real,In my opinion, it's a joke of my roommates, they know about my passion for Ed Sheeran, they will have hired one with red hair to make me a joke.  
I rose from the bed and looked better at the guy who said to be a doctor and i said:"Look, I don't know if you have any certificates or anything to prove that you're a doctor, but you're an angel fallen from the sky,literally."  
The girl laughed and said to the man:"An Angel fallen from heaven?Nah,from the stairs!"  
Annoyed,the doctor,answered me and said:"I am a doctor,trust me,however,you did not tell us your name."  
I then answered for the rhymes:"I do not remember,what do you want from me,rather your names?"  
The doctor said to me: My name is Julian and she is Portia,my sister. "  
I then asked:"but didn't you call yourself Iliad? Like the phone company? "  
He looked at me Weirdy and asked:"What is a telephone company?" Then I asked him: "But where do you live... exactly...?"  
The girl replied:"In Vesuvia, why?"  
I went out on the balcony overlooking a beautiful garden and saw a man,dressed in a regal way who was busy talking to soldiers.  
He didn't notice me staring at him.  
Blond hair,gray eyes,was quite tall and had a sly look.  
As he spoke, I could guess the passion for his position of power,he turned and looked at me from afar smiling,and I immediately returned to the room, like a young girl struggling with her first crush and meanwhile I remembered my name.  
I went to Portia and Julian, embraced them and said: "guys,I remembered my name!" and the two were shocked, immediately they asked me: "What is it?"I said:"May, my name is May."  
Portia then looked at me and said:"Then, you need a nice outfit for May and maybe some new shoes!"  
After half an hour she returned with a beautiful dress and a pair of new shoes.

I looked at Portia and said:"I do not deserve these dresses full of pomp, I do not deserve them..." and Portia said:"The count chose them personally for you, as soon as he saw me he stopped me from the choice I was going to commit.  
I was surprised.  
Julian came out of the room with Portia, I changed into the clothes that had been given to me and I looked in the mirror and thought to myself: "What a glitz,this dress is beautiful... it seems to be in a dream, if not it will become a nightmare. "  
My hair were turquoise,and i had black eyes,i wasn't quite tall nor quite small and i wasn't too fat.  
Just now I realized i've lost my phone, I'm trapped.  
I'd never want to wake up,especially after this dress.  
When i went out of the room,I saw the man with the blond hair talking to Portia and Julian,they noticed me and the man came to me without saying anything,he took my hand and kissed it.  
I bowed and he said to me:"I am the count of this kingdom,my name is Lucio,you must be may,Jules and Portia were talking about you, how do you feel now?" I smiled to the count answered:"I feel very well, thank you very much Majesty."  
Julian,was observing the behavior of the count, from the ring to the finger,I could see that he was married,but this didn't seem to stop him from filtering with me.  
His wife, the Countess recalled him,and the countess came to me.  
"You must be the girl who Portia found it, make yourself at home, we'll wait you for dinner." I answered,"Thank you very much Countess,I'il see you at dinner."  
Julian and Portia looked at each other, I had already made a blow both on the Countess and especially on the count.  
Before dinner the two took me to the cottage of Portia to talk to me about the count and the Countess. 

"Their marriage was only made for money."  
"The Count is nagring the Countess" 

And so they continued for a little while,but as he could,a man who had given me such a dress and such shoes do certain things?  
I'm trapped in a nightmare,I have to re-think myself,maybe I spoke too soon.  
In what version of the history i had to belive?In a world where I am no one, where I cannot change my destiny,what can I do? Nothing.  
I started crying at the thought of my situation.  
Julian, worried he took my hand and asked, "You're stressed out,aren't you?" I then sobbing I said:"Yes,I don't know what to do,you're all kind to me... even though I don't know who to believe is as if any of you can deceive me at any time."  
Julian laughed:"It's just your impression, me and Portia will make sure nothing happens to you."


	2. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened before?  
> May,after she found herself in another world she will have to live with the count and the Countess in the palace,the girl doesn't know what awaits her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the frist chapter!

Superbia(pride)means the pretension to deserve for oneself,by any means,a position of privilege always greater than the others.They must acknowledge and prove to accept their inferiority related to the indisputable and overwhelming superiority of the superb. 

Yesterday,the dinner was superb,there was everything,Ox tartare,red wine,lobster claws, spiced swordfish,pasta,meat...There was everything that could be desired.  
The count sat at the head of the table and during the dinner, in the hall, I noticed a painting... It was a bit frightening. 

I had a lot of anxiety seeing the painting,I flaked tranquility and I wanted to continue dinner,as if nothing was, but how was it possible, to pretend nothing at the sight of that picture?  
Together with us at dinner was another person, a magician named Asra.  
Asra,could read the Tarot and I decided to take advantage of it,especially after seeing the paint.  
One of the past events returned to my mind. 

"May, reading the tarot is useless."  
"It's a waste of time.  
"But...Mom!" 

And she trowed them. 

When we managed to have time for us,he read the cards.  
I chose three.  
"The first card, which happened to you,are the lovers on the reverse...May, you should be careful." said Asra and I wondered:"Why should I be careful?" and Asra responded:"You have a lot of weaknesses and doubts hidden in your heart...you want me to proceed to the second?" I then without thinking twice I answered him: "Yes..."  
The second card is...the Wheel of Fortune straight,this is positive instead,the card symbolizes fate,the change in a difficult time."  
I then breathed in sigh of relief and said to Asra: "Now there is a third,right?"and Asra said:"Yes, you got it right."  
The third that was the straight wagon, Asra,smiling,said to me:"You must not give up, you have made a trusting start and you still have a lot ahead of you."  
I answered saying:"Asra, thank you...I need it." and Asra said:"You don't have to worry,I'm glad i you gave a hand,you know I think it would be difficult for me too, to understand what to do."  
We ended up talking and went back into the palace.  
Julian was arguing with Count Lucio,and Asra put his hand on his temples while whispering: "Here we go again, these two fighting,who stops them now."  
I noticed,the Countess wasn't present at all, Portia was trying to stop Julian but no one who stopped the count.  
The count was about to pull a shot at Julian,but before it could be too late I placed in front of him and yelled:"Please stop!" and he stopped.  
"Jules, you're saved,then,if she hadn't be there, you'd have gone to pieces in front of everyone's eyes." said the count and embracing me whispered:"I'il wait you tomorrow after breakfast..." And I remained helpless staring at him,and he went in the same direction as the Countess.  
Julian came to me and said:"May, you shouldn't have..." And Asra's face clearly expressed disappointment.  
Then Portia asked:"What did the count say to you?" I said:"I'il wait for you tomorrow after breakfast..."  
Saying it didn't seem strange,but my stomach was in turmoil,I was nervous.  
"Sorry guys,I don't feel very well... I am going to the room." I said and ran away.  
Julian then said to Asra:"Lucio,he is claiming too much that he has more than all,that we are inferior to him and that we must show ourselves worthy of his figure,in my opinion today he woke up with the crooked Moon."  
Portia hearing their speech added:"I would like to point out the behavior he had with May today... not to say guys, but he took a huge crush on May,but are they really married,Lucio and Nadia?"  
The two sighed,and in unison they said, "The affair will be longer than expected."  
I was intent on wandering in the void,although I was in the room,I still felt I did not belong to that new reality that surrounded me.  
I took the nightgown and for a while I ignored it, I walked out of the balcony and watched the view, the more I saw the stars,the more I cried.  
Without notice,my tears ended up on the balcony downstairs.  
"But,it started to rain?" a voice came from underneath,but I didn't cared very much I was too sad to formulate a complete thought.  
When,someone knocked on my door, and it was Lucio.  
"Listen,can I come in?" he asked, and I said, "Okay,come in." I let him in and he looked at me, silence,he interrupted the silence between us and said:"What is troubling you?" I lowered my gaze and answered with a faint voice:"I can't sleep."  
The count said:"First change yourself,if you want... can I help you?" I looked at him and with my face pomegranate red I answered:"No... thank you,I'm changing myself." 

"Look... who would have ever said that, Asra was right,May 1-mom 0"

Before going out,allowing me to change,he took my hand,pressed it and asked:"Do you want me to tell you a story?If it can help you get better."  
So I answered:"Mh,OK,all right,His Majesty, thank you." Lucio,however, before coming out of the room, said:"Call me Lucio."  
Closed the door,I changed immediately,to hear what story had to tell me.  
I felt like a little girl, and a new part of my past came back to my mind.

"And the prince with the blond hair saved the princess May. "  
"Maybe,it was written in our destiny."

After I had changed,I found Lucio where I had left him before,with a puppy face.  
"Let's go on the bed!I have so much to tell you, my every single success!" Said in a superb tone.  
And we sat on the bed, he clutched me in a protective way.

"I hope his stories will be able to making me falling asleep..."

He told me a lot of things,one of those and that he was a mercenary,on second thought he had that Mercenary air.  
His tales were full of pride,of all his adventures and of how he had lost his arm.  
The more he told me,the more he smiled at me and the more my heart filled with a strange joy, a feeling that perhaps in my past life I had tried.  
My eyelids slowly closed and I could hear Lucio kissing my forehead,softly.  
As soon as I closed my eyes the last thing I heard was:"Good night May,Sweet dreams."  
The next morning I woke up and I rested like a rose, a servant brought me breakfast and said to me:"The count asked to give her this white rose and he also told me that he waits in the garden.  
Portia knocked and brought me a new outfit and a new pair of shoes,always by Lucio,he was now my personal stylist. 

Ate the breakfast and dressed i finally decided to go down to give the good morning to Lucius.  
I had to stop giving him the good day because the Countess was present and after last night, I prefered to not talk to him when he is with his "wife".  
Julian spoke with Asra and the two just saw me and they greeted me,it seemed that Julian hadn't seen me for a while,when yesterday was the first day that we met.  
"Guys, what are you going to do today?"I asked the two and Asra asked:"How about taking a tour of Vesuvia?"Then I said:"Yes!Very Gladly!"  
Lucio then interferes with us and, looking at me, said:"Honey, you can't go dressed so gaudy,you should use some clothes that will allow you to be freer,come on,follow me!"and Lucius took me away.  
After many rooms we arrived in the large walk-in closet where every dress was present, I was amazed I had never seen a multitude of clothes and they were so beautiful.  
Lucio then,took many clothes and gave them to me to try.  
She was having a great time, but he couldn't find any dress was okay for me.  
But after several changes, we found the perfect clothes.

As I put my shirt on, Lucio buttoned my buttons and gave me sweet kisses on my neck.  
This romance ended immediately,as Asra and Julian knocked and with them was Portia.  
Lucio broke away from me and we ignored everything we had done until before.  
I left with the boys and Portia while Lucio stayed at the palace.  
During my absence,everything happened.  
Nadia argued with Lucio,perhaps for the umpteenth time and perhaps even for his great pride.  
The rage,made Lucio trow all in the air.  
"I'm better than that woman and she must respect me!She must accept her inferiority!But the only thing I can do is put a mask on my face..."He said, looking in the broken mirror. 

"What if she,sees me like this?  
"Monster!Go away from me! " 

Vesuvia was very beautiful,a nice city with nice people that filled the streets of the city.  
They were all partying,perhaps because it was a beautiful sunny day and the land had rewarded the peasants after a drought.  
I tried a lot of food, it was all good and I enjoyed it.  
This place is not so bad.  
We were returning to the palace, when from afar I saw guards who in every way tried to calm...  
"LUCIO!" I yelled,ignoring the fact that I called him by his name.  
He clasped me,to the face of all,and as if he were a helpless child he said to me:"May!They say I'm too proud!Say Something! "  
Astonished, I took my hands and looked at him and said, "his majesty...you must calm down."  
The little reality that was created was starting to crumble,even his lover, had told him the exact same thing.  
He had never been treated that way in his life except only by his "wife."  
Lucio then without thinking twice,tried to soften me with a hug,But it didn't go well.  
I broke away from the hug and the Countess arrived.  
"What's going on?"she asked in a snooty way and I said:"Her Majesty..."  
Lucius felt helpless more than before.  
The man didn't know whether to go,crazy or commit a murder he was undecided,but he could never kill such beauty,that beauty.  
That recently had entered his life.  
Ignoring everyone left and shut himself up in his study.  
Julian then sighed and said:"I'm going to go find Lucenzo... hoping to make him understand the mistake..."  
I then said to Julian: "Julian, please if you can tell me, I just want him to be okay."  
But the Countess could not care for the sudden madness of her husband,the only one who suffered was me.  
Asra asked me:"May, what do you want to do?" and I replied:"I want to go to him!"  
And despite the dizzy heels I went to look for it far and wide in the palace.  
"His majesty!Where are you?! "I yelled and a voice answered:"I'm here..."  
I found him lying behind a tent,he lied about going to his studio and he was frightened.  
"Lucio?You all right?"I asked looking down at him,and he hugged me and said nothing,I took him to my room.  
Lucius just sat down on the bed and clasped me tightly,cried.  
Then in the silence I asked him:"Where did your pride rise?" and by taking my hands he said to me:"I don't know..."  
I started to reflect and a friend of mine spoke to me about how maybe Lucio was not accepted as a child, or was continually diminished,so not recognized in his individuality and originality, then to defend himself denies his weakness.  
Then I told Lucio everything,after that for a while we were silent.  
Lucius, though didn't understand much, nevertheless tried to realize what I had said, no one had ever told him that truth.  
Lucio then waited for me to fall asleep,to leave and return to Nadia,but what he did was much more.  
He went to the bathroom and with a razor blade he cut his arm slightly.  
The first sin, committed by Lucius against a girl who was only infatuated with him...a girl who did not even belong to his world or to an high society.


	3. Avarice

Avarice is the lack of willingness to spend and donate what you have

"Lucio...thank you for being with me..."

I woke up all of a sudden,sweating and breathing hard.  
I had a bad nightmare it seemed too true.  
In the nightmare I was crying in front of a door, kneeling and in the meantime a man took me away.  
I was crying,for Lucio,but was he really in there? Inside that room,that was isolating him.  
Many questions were present in my mind, one of those was:

"But Nadia was aware,of what happens behind her?"

All those sweet kisses,all those hugs...  
Lying on the bed,I sank my face in the pillow and I wondered:"Why do they want to help me?"  
A person opened the door and I hid under the covers with my head under the pillow.  
The steps were familiar, it was Julian.  
"May?" he inquired, approaching me and sitting down on the bed.  
"Julian... what do you want?"I answered, and he said:"I wanted to wake you,Nadia and Lucio went out of town and I don't know when they're coming back..." then looked at Julian and said, "so... today we're alone in the palace?"  
Julian said, "Yes, that's right." He smiled.  
I didn't know what he had in store for me so I decided to get dressed.  
Lucio had left me some clothes and a note.

"Today you will be in the hands of Jules,have a good day."  
-Lucio

"Okay then what do we do?"i asked him, and he replied:"So, let's go find Portia, then after that we go in the city I need spices and herbs."  
"Some spices and herbs for a doctor?" I asked him,curious and he said, "Do you use them for medicines, it seems strange?" then i laughed sarcastically and said:"Sorry and I'm used to another type of medicine, you know where I come from I have many medicines but not natural..." Julian then all glad he decided to stop to hear what I had to say,I still had to get ready to go out.  
Julian then asked me shocked:"But then you come from another world?" then I said to him, "Yes, are you understanding only it now?"  
He then said to me:"What you have in that world that we don't have?" I listed briefly what there's in my world that it isn't in his.  
"Well,in my world there are cars,you use them for moving around but you should have a licence". And i tought i hadn't my phone with me so i decided to draw a car and his face was shocked.  
"i seriously want one now." said Julian we realized that I was still in a nightgown and we asked with a cunning smile:"You want me to give you a hand to change you?" I then accompanied him to the door and said: "No Thanks,I'm nobody's fiancée."  
Then Julian left me and decided to wait in front of the room door while I was changing,why did Julian and Lucio want to see me undressed?  
I began to dress,Lucio had chosen my dress as always.  
And today is a beautiful day. 

It hasn't rained once since I got to this strange world.  
I got out of the room,Julian was impatient,as soon as he saw me he gave me his hand,and We went to buy all the things he needed We also went to Portia,she was not at home so we were staying with Pepi,Portia's cat,on the sofa.  
He kept asking about me,my habits,my family... Arguments,to which I could not answer, I remembered only what had happened yesterday but nothing of my previous life.  
Julian then decided to take me to Asra who maybe had a spell to let me try,to make me remember even one small detail.  
Lucio meanwhile was at a dull meeting with the sisters of Nadia,who asked if he was treating his sister well.  
Only Lucio knew who I really was,And would not have admitted it to Nobody.  
Lucio looked out of the window, waiting to return from his beloved,and ignore everything and all.  
But how did we meet?  
Lucio took off his clothes and put himself in the luxurious bathtub,Meanwhile he thought of the girl she would have liked beside him But what he could have was nothing.  
When he began to rethink their meeting,Lucio flushed.  
A young Montag was hunting when he saw a cute Bunny,he decided that would have been his first prey of the day,he decided to hide,when he just saw a girl who took the rabbit in her arms.  
"Snowball! You don't have to run yourself,you don't want to get caught by the other villagers."  
Said the girl with pastel turquoise hair  
Montag was experiencing a strange feeling,Seeing that girl so pure with her bunny,She embraced it, in the nature, sitting on the grass and kissed by the sun.  
Montag had remained there,hidden behind that tree watching the girl of the village beside theirs.  
The girl after picking up a few flowers for a herbal tea didn't went very easily because she felt the presence of the young man.  
Although he was not armed,she decided to go and find him.  
Lucio then decided to let her do it,and to be found. 

"Montag, what a cool name..."  
"Abigail, what a cute name..."

They fall madly in love, but at Lucio Had Another destiny.  
Abigail disappeared forever and he became the count we know, and now after all that has happened, a girl similar to her first love has appeared.  
Going away from the bathtub, he came back to his wife, Nadia, who was already asleep and decided to go out and come to a magician who could see what was happening in real time and to ask an opinion.  
He never believed such things,but May's lack made him powerless against the sentiment of being a strong man,a powerful man who does not feel the lack of the beloved woman.  
No one noticed his absence, but maybe it was better, right?  
Arrived at the small shop,He sat in front of the crystal ball.  
And what came out of it was ' worrying for the man.  
May,smiling with Julian his dearest friend,they were They embracing each others.  
The magician said, "you must be careful,If you don't want to lose your love, you will have to make her stingy,Avoiding that she can share his love with others. "

And the magician vanished. 

The next day, the count and the Countess returned as soon as Lucio saw May,His eyes began to twinkle at the sight of the girl.  
In secret from all Count Whispered to the girl:" You won't share your love with others, and you won't donate it. "  
The day went on well,In the night the two had...  
I cannot narrate anything else, but I can tell you that the rest will be seen in the other chapter.


	4. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses more on the feelings of Lucio and important traits about May hope you like it!

With attenuated sense, desire to be able to enjoy the same good that others possess, alive and accentuated appreciation.

Lucio, after having spent the night with his mistress, May, the envy towards Julian passed.  
No one actually thought that the two of them were tender, to each other not even the Countess. But the secrets are made to be discovered.  
Especially if you can notice so easily a betrayal.  
The two did not do dirty things but they simply passed the night together, next to each other.  
But Lucio loved her because he reminded him of that Abigail, Another Abigail, just for him.  
Lucio had always felt alone, because his wife did not care so much about him. 

Abigail was the perfect one, mysteriously disappeared in mysterious circumstances.  
Nothing was perfect, His wife was a dumb, insensitive woman, meanwhile his dearest friend, spent his time with his beloved May  
He would never have allowed a similar event again. 

So, while the girl was in the garden, Lucio, he went in and surprises her.  
"Count, do you need anything?" she asked, how much he loved that voice and her appearance,  
even when she was distracted by the beautiful flowers.  
He embraced her.  
"Count, to what do I owe all this?" said May, in a faint tone of voice.  
Was he supposed to tell the truth? He had to tell a lie? Did he have To say that he had already met a girl like her, when he was Montag?  
He kissed her, without thinking twice, she interrupted the kiss.  
"Count..."  
Nobody was there, and the time seemed to have stopped. 

Lucio, The count who was not feeling love since he married Nadia, he felt it.  
On the other side May, she was excited and stranged by the Idea that a man she knew recently could "do things" with her.  
May detached herself from the embrace, and blushed a lot (I know this is cliché) then, Lucio, took her hand and said:"She is nothing like you."  
May was shocked and responded to the count:"Count...i can't!You are cheating on your wife, this has no sense do you understand it?"  
She understood the situation, now she was more conscious.  
Then he He turned his back, took his cloak with his golden hand, then took the girl's chin.  
"Abigail, why are you so stubborn all of a sudden?" 

"You Didn't loved me, Abigail?"  
"Abigail, who is she?"

The Count's secrets were many, if not too much.  
May, didn't she had a relative named Abigail?  
He was about to kiss her another time, just make sure to capture her once and for all, but perhaps, she was too taken by Julian, and she could not bear that cramped air that she breathed in the palace.  
For Lucio, she was his mistress, but she did not see the affair as such.  
She was just an innocent victim, an innocent girl who had an accident.  
And now, Lucio was showing up against her. 

𝙷𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚞𝚗 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢. 

Then after he did that, he went to his room without saying nothing, and had a breakdown.  
Her tears were coming down from his eyes, he would never have thought of crying again for a woman, she was like Abigail, that woman that who left him...  
They aren't the same person and he knows it, but, her Features, Features, her way of doing things, her thights, everything, he loved everything. 

In the night, May, took all of her things, and decided to run away, at Asra's shop.  
She knew he wasn't awake, but she could only hope.  
Leaving that luxury, May felt free to do what she wanted.  
Asra was awake.  
He Imagined her escape, he knew it.  
She had a suitecase full of big dreams, but she couldn't realize them now, becaming a lawyer, no, she couldn't.  
The chains which the count had put on her, stopped her from knowing the truth.  
But Julian, Asra and Portia would have helped her. 

Back to the present,she knocked loudly at the door of the shop.  
Asra opened the door, he had only pants and no shirt.  
"What are you doing here at this hour?" he asked yawning, May responded:"Let me in!I'm running away from Lucio."  
Asra, even though he was asleep, he let her in. 

May explained the situation in Asra, he was a like a brother to her in that moment.  
He took a potion, that would help her to disguise herself.  
"My gosh, I am so excited... I mean, I shouldn't be excited, I'm running from a toxic man. "  
Said May, which was now unrecognizable.  
Long Blond hair, black eyes, she was happy with her new aspect.  
It Hasn't changed much, but it's already something. 

Lucio, was angry, furious.  
She escaped, he knew that Jules stole her heart.  
What's wrong with him?  
He was helpless.  
"I wonder where she escaped."  
He couldn't call the guards, it would come the doubt to Nadia.  
He has to go at the root of the problem. 

He Went to look for Julian, just to ask if he knew what have happened to May, sure he knew.  
The next morning he went to Julian's house, he didn't found May, but only Julian.  
"Lucenzo, what do you need?" asked Jules and Lucio responded:"I need to know, where is it May?"  
"I don't know why i should i know it?" Jules said, Lucio then sospired and said: "Don't you know?May escaped from the palace."  
Julian got shocked, he didn't knew what he had to do.  
Lucio then used his arm to strangle his friend, Julian, however, has immediately detached from the grip of Lucio.  
"LUCENZO!WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" He screamed, and he responded:"You and May, i saw you in a crystal ball, hugging each other, where are you hiding her?"  
"I'm not hiding her, Trust me." 

Lucio, stopped his wrath, and probably he was thinking with his ass.  
How could his best friend betray him? Perhaps, he had entrusted himself to a charlatan and that representation in the crystal ball was not true.  
"Ok, i will trust you, tell me...where is she?"  
Julian didn't really know where May was, maybe Asra knew something.  
So, the next morning Julian and Lucio decided to go to Asra.  
"Lucenzo, are you sure she's here?" asked Julian and Lucio replied:"Yes... I can feel it."  
They Entered the shop.  
"Welcome...Oh, what good wind brings you here?" asked Asra and Julian replied:"Lucenzo is looking for May have you seen it?"  
Asra then replied kindly:"No, I know nothing...Is it missing?"  
Asra lied, May was with her, he would not reveal anything to anyone, especially with Lucio standing there, observing him.  
"Magician, I know you're lying." Lucio said, taking him by the shirt.  
And a girl, appeared.


	5. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ WARNING R18 ⚠

In ancient times, any vicious or sinful excess. 

A girl appeared, and the count was astonished, though the girl was dressed like a belly dancer, she vaguely reminded May, who had disappeared a few hours earlier.  
«His Majesty, how nice to meet you.» The Mysterious girl bowed and the count replied: «The pleasure is all mine... what's your name?»  
«My name is...M...Mayu!» said while sweating.  
There was no reason to sweat, much less before the sinful count, but Asra knew why she was sweating.  
«What a beautiful name, reminds me of a young woman I've known recently.» said the count, May's cover was falling apart.  
«B-but His Majesty, I do not understand what you are talking about!» replied May, with anxiety a lot of anxiety.  
Julian then, interferes in the conversation between the two of them.  
«Lucenzo! You should stop imposing on a poor girl!»  
He said, scoling him and the Count said:«Jules, she is clearly May, can't you understand? You're so dull as I remembered!»  
«Oh shit», mumbled May between herself.  
Her life was about to end she was sure of it.  
Asra, before Lucio could take May in his violent grip and took her away, he stood before her to protect her and embrace her.  
The heart of both beat a thousand, he would never ever allow the count's violence in his shop.  
«His Majesty, you must disappear from here.» said he, cauting him, and Lucio replied:«You say, magician, you say, the truth is that she is May, she is cheating on us all and I am not mad!»  
Julian then tried to stop the two, Julian knew that that was May, he was running from a violent man.  
Eventually, Lucio, Renounced and went away, Julian stayed in with Asra and May.  
May as soon as the count went away she squeezed himself to Julian and Julian clasped her.  
«May, I will not leave you alone...» I promise.  
At that moment the spell broke and May's hair returned to normal.  
«Boys... I-I thank you.»  
She thanked both trembling, and Julian clasped her in his cloak.

While Lucio returned to the palace, he decided to lie on his sumptuous bed and with the canopy closed.  
Under the blankets embraced the pillow, while being sad.  
Because having some concubines or prostitutes wouldn't solve anything.  
He sat down on the bed, saw the scar again and promised himself that he would do what he considered right.  
Don't execute Asra or Julian, even May.

«Abigail...»  
«I've been a jerk all the time, haven't I?» 

The suffering was so much, it did not stop him from daydreaming.  
Montag and Abigail, he working as a mercenary, she was waiting for him at home after a long day with a...Child?  
Why was he dreaming of that particular scenario, and above all a child in her arms?  
What could that mean?  
This is how the count decided to go to Julian's studio and consult a few books.  
And found the answer.  
«Something to protect...» He murmured between whether and if when the studio door opened.  
«Lucenzo, what are you doing?» asked him approaching, and Lucenzo replied: «I-I was doing a research... Jules.»  
Julian then approached the count and before he could escape he stopped him.  
«Lucenzo, do not think that May, will come back to you so easily and even if she did...»  
The count said:«Maybe she won't come back to me, maybe she'il understand his mistake.»  
The doctor, felt his heart break in a thousand pieces, as Lucio did to be so dull.  
«Jules, can I stay here?» asked the count, but Julian Sent him away.  
Meanwhile, Asra and May were talking to each other about what to do.  
«I would like to go back to the palace, I feel that something is hidden there.» said May in a courageous way and Asra replied: «May, you cannot risk it, after what Lucio...was going to do to you.»  
May got up abruptly and angrily stood against Asra:«I WANT TO GET AWAY FROM HERE! I CAN LIVE HERE ANYMORE, OK!?»  
And slaming the door she went out of the shop.  
«I know I have lost my mind of reason, I am not thinking any more.» she thought between herself, when with a migraine fell to the ground.  
And she remembered the last person she had seen in another life and he also remembered why she ran away. 

«Montag, don't worry I'll be fine.»  
Kissing him while he was asleep beside her, she greeted him for the last time.  
She escaped to find a new life away from that village.  
«N-no... I can believe it...»

«Asra must know it immediately!» said May, returning to the shop in tears.  
Asra reopened the door and saw May in pieces.  
«I-I am not, a university student who comes from another world, nor a law student... I'm Abigail, Abigail Jenkins, Montag's beloved one!»  
Asra was shocked, he could not believe his eyes, May, the girl of the future had now remembered everything.  
She had been neither possessed nor much less had banged her head.  
«Asra, give me some clothes immediately!» She asked her so angrily, she had come back to recover Montag.  
Asra gave some stuffs and without thinking twice Abigail began sewing and ended immediately.  
Tried the dress, she decided to return from his Montag.  
The dress was similar to the one of Nadia, but at the same time it was gold coloured with shades of red and white, these shades reminded the colors of Montag at the feet wore golden heel sandals to conclude the look, Asra gave her a cloak to avoid being recognized, it remembered her Julian. 

In the meanwhile, the Count and the Countess Quarked, Lucenzo was doing sex with a waitress.  
«You suck!» She screamed against Lucio Lucio, did not stop to tell her:«Noddy, come on, I am a man...»  
She went out without saying anything, she couldn't make it anymore.  
And at the palace after a while she came, Abigail Jenkins, back for her beloved Montag.  
She managed to enter the palace without problems, being mistaken for a concubine arrived there specifically for the count.  
She knew very well where to find Montag, even though her project was stopped by Portia. 

«May, what are you doing here, dressed succinctly?»  
«Portia... I understand who I really am, I'm Abigail and then I'm dressed succinctly because I admit that it's cool.»  
«Abigail, the famous Abigail of whom the count has narrated in his exploits every holy time?»  
«Yes, it's me and I came to take it back.»  
«May... Abigail, stop, you don't really think about... going, I mean... Him this moment...»  
Before Portia could say anything else, Nadia came out of the room in tears and angry about the Count's behavior.  
«Countess, good morning.» Said Abigail, and she replied:«Who are you?»  
May replied:«She does not recognize me, I am May."  
She fell to the ground:«I hate this! WHY DID I HAD TO MARRY HIM!?»  
«Countess...I'il solve everything, don't worry.» 

This play for Abigail was becoming too suffocating, Abigail or May, she was definitely Abigail, until proven guilty.  
She hid in the cloak and entered the room interrupting them on the most beautiful moment.  
«Montag, what a schmuck you are, do it with another girl that is not me...» Said Abigail and Montag replied:«Aren't you...!»  
«ABIGAIL JENKINS IN PERSON!» She yelled at her.  
The count made the maid flew out of bed and made her hurry and let her out of the room while he was still undressed.  
The maid closed the door and Lucio could not contain the joy.  
«Abby!» said him pleased and she replied: «I am not here to see you in this state, wear some clothes and stop being a pig in my absence!»  
Lucio noticed The dress of the young woman, and noted' especially the neckline.  
«Abby, why we don't...» He said before he was interrupted by a kiss, a kiss full of passion.  
Montag undressed The young woman, and recollected his every single detail, remembered the birthmark over her breast, remembered her soft hands, the hands that were stroking his chest, and he did the same with her breast.  
Abigail was sorry for the Countess, did not want to do all this, but the passion took over the two of them.  
«Why did you leave?»  
«I wanted a new life, but now... I'm here.»

Montag did not ask her anything anymore and he just thought to stay with her, the two had gathered after so much time but no one knows what will happen in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my frist translated fanfiction ever, i'm not from a English-speaking country so i hope you could like this.  
> See ya!


End file.
